La leyenda de Zelda: La Bestia Majora
by LinkJS
Summary: Cuentan las leyendas que hace 10 millones de años existia una bestia llamada Majora, cualquiera que lograra asesinarla y obtener su armadura seria merecedor de un deseo, pero nadie habia vuelto con vida... Hasta que un dia, la bestia desaparecio... (Reescrito el: 26/12/2017)


**La Leyenda de Zelda: La bestia Majora.**

* * *

Los antiguos libros de las leyendas relatan que, una vez hace 10 Millones de años había un mundo donde una bestia conocida como Majora vivía.

Esa criatura era temida por unos y adorada por otros, decían los viajeros que cualquiera que lograse matarla y obtener su armadura obtendría un deseo, muchos al saber esto fueron a por la bestia... Nunca más se supo de ellos.

El mundo donde habitaba la bestia era un infinito desierto, ella vivía en completa paz y tranquilidad, nada le perturbaba, hasta este momento.

Un día como este, la Bestia Majora estaba durmiendo cuando olio la esencia de una persona a lo lejos, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que, en el horizonte se veía la figura de una persona, de un hombre para ser exactos.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas le persona llego hasta donde Majora, la bestia pudo verla mejor, era un Hyliano de cabello gris y ojos del mismo color, su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y un flequillo surcaba su cara hasta donde llegaba la nariz.

Utilizaba un pantalón blanco y una camisa, tenía una capa compuestas por varios trapos que le cubrían casi todo el torso, llevaba un cinturón marrón y una cinta roja en la frente. También llevaba en su espalda una gran bolsa donde guardaba sus cosas y provisiones.

El Hyliano se detuvo a una distancia prudente de la bestia mientras le dedicaba una amable sonrisa, Majora lo miraba de manera amenazante, intentando intimidarlo para que se fuera, pero el Hyliano no mostraba la más mínima emoción de miedo.

El silencio duro por un largo rato en el que los dos se miraban fijamente hasta que Majora aflojo la mirada y hablo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Hace muchos años que no veía a un Hyliano por mis dominios.-Comento la bestia.

El Hyliano simplemente puso su bolsa en el piso para luego sentarse y decir:

-¿Mi nombre? Me llamo Aleph Jomaran*.-Contesto el Hyliano.- ¿Este lugar es tuyo? ¿Me permitirías descansar aquí por un tiempo?-Pregunto con tranquilidad.

-¿Porque has venido aquí? No, no me lo digas, lo sé...-Soltó Majora alzando la voz.-Has venido hasta este lugar para robar mi armadura y asi pedir tu deseo. ¿Cierto? Veo que te crees esa tonta leyenda...

-Oye, no soy más que un simple viajero.-Se defendió Aleph mientras alzaba ambos brazos, para luego preguntar.-Y esa leyenda... ¿De qué se trata?

-Hpmh. ¡No mientas!

-¿Mm? No tengo razones para mentir, cuéntala, por favor.-

La bestia se quedó callada por un rato, mirando de reojo y con recelo al Hyliano, el cual solo sonreía de manera sincera, luego de un rato, Majora contesto.

-Esa leyenda fue creada por los mismos Hylianos.-Comenzó a relatar.

-¿¡Por los Hylianos!?

-Efectivamente. La leyenda cuenta que si alguien obtiene mi armadura, esa persona adquiere un terrible poder.-Conto la bestia.-Incluso aquellos que me lo pedían de buena voluntad. Orgullosos guerreros, Ambiciosos soldados, hombres y mujeres... Alguna vez vino lo que parecía ser una montaña de humanos.-La bestia deformo la cara en una siniestra mueca.-Ahora no queda ninguno... ¡Porque los devore a todos sin excepción!-Cerro los ojos mientras su sonrisa de malicia desaparecía poco a poco.- Sus cuerpos llenos de deseos, los devore unos tras otros mientras ellos me atacaban inútilmente con sus espadas... Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.-Concluyo la bestia.

-Una historia difícil de creer, aunque... me da escalofríos.

Majora miro de manera intimidante a Aleph para esbozar una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡Adelante, Hyliano! ¡Dilo! ¡Hare tu deseo realidad!

-La verdad es que yo... no tengo ningún deseo...- Contesto Aleph mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡Ja! ¿Ninguno? Si lo que dices es verdad... ¿Porque escondes esa gruesa armadura bajo tu capa? ¡Si dices no tener ningún deseo entonces dime porque has venido a mis tierras!

-Bueno, siéndote sincero... Escuche que había un temible Come-Hombres por aquí.

-¿Y se te encargo eliminarme, no es asi?

-No, te equivocas. Escuche que había una bestia en este mundo que se hacía llamar come-hombres. Y me preguntaba... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevara sola en este lugar? Un lugar que no puedes decir que está vivo... Pero tampoco puedes decir que está muerto. ¿Si me entiendes, no?

-Sí, Seguramente eres un sabio.

-No, no lo soy, pero sí sé que ya no queda ningún hombre para devorar.-Contesto Aleph haciendo que la bestia se enfadara.

-¿Asi es como todos me ven? ¡COMO UN DESALMADO COME-HOMBRES!-Grito haciendo que Aleph retrocediera unos pasos, Majora al darse cuenta de esto se calmó un poco, le gustaba la compañía del Hyliano.-Viajero, digo, Aleph... ¿Si todos me ven asi, entonces, porque no has abandonado este lugar?-Comento Majora más calmado, haciendo que Aleph se llevara una mano al mentón, pensativo.

-No lo sé, es solo que, cuando miro este mundo... un mundo donde no puedes vivir o morir. Este mundo donde estas solo, un mundo del que no puedes salir jamás...

-Me he cansado de estar solo...-Dijo Majora haciendo que Aleph se sorprendiera y se pusiera a pensar.

Al cabo de un rato, la cara de Aleph se ilumino y se paró del suelo. Majora le miro, confundido.

-Escucha. ¿No puedes usar los deseos de los humanos que has devorado para salir de aquí?-Pregunto Aleph y Majora lo miro confundido hasta que comprendió.

-¿Que dices? Los deseos... ¡Los deseos! ¡Claro, los deseos! Los deseos de los incontables humanos que he devorado... ¡Puedo usarlos! ¡Forman un remolino dentro de mí!-Cerro los ojos.- Ahora, ¡Mi primer deseo es haber nacido!

 _¡Pum, pum!_

 _¡Es hora de moverme!_

Aleph busco en la bolsa que había traído y saco un tambor de ella, empezó a tocar en una melodía muy alegre.

 _Con este ritmo..._

-¡Jaja! ¡Baila! ¡Aun te queda tiempo!-Decía Aleph entre risas, Majora hiso lo que el Hyliano le menciono y empezó a bailar.

 _¡Aún tengo tiempo!_

El aire se movía y se agitaba mientras Majora bailaba y bailaba, al son del tambor de Aleph.

 _La bestia siguió bailando durante 3 días y 3 noches._

En la mañana del cuarto día, en ese mismo momento dio su último aliento.

 _Al fin, la bestia era libre._

 _Todo lo que quedo fue su armadura._

-Por fin, tuviste tiempo para moverte, Majora.-Comento Aleph con una triste sonrisa.

El Hyliano busco entre sus cosas y saco una espada, se acercó a la armadura de Majora y cortó un pedazo de esta.

Empezó a tallarla, cuando termino de hacerlo, salio a la luz una máscara con forma de corazón, con ojos y un par de cuernos por los costados y por la parte de arriba, el mundo le vio salir a la luz, vio nacer a la Máscara de Majora.

-Tus poderes han sido sellados en esta mascara. Estos poderes ya no serán una amenaza... Espero que descanses por siempre, amigo mío.-Dicho esto el humano recogió la armadura restante de Majora, guardo la máscara en su bolsa y se alejó hasta la entrada cuando dio un último vistazo a donde había muerto Majora.

Esbozo una triste sonrisa y luego camino hasta perderse en el horizonte.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 ***Aleph Jomaran: Es el nombre de la Fiera Deidad en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Este Fic está basado en los sucesos del Manga de Majora's Mask, con algunas libertades que me tome para adaptarlo.**


End file.
